The line is blurred
by How 'Bout It
Summary: This is a story about Howleen & Toralei's little sister and how there friendship was split apart. K for later possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

*The line is blurred*

* * *

This is my first fan fic. I do except flames. Here goes nothing.

* * *

_** Told in Howleen**__**'**__**s P.O.V. in Howleen**__**'**__**s diary**__**  
**_

My Name is Howleen Wolf. I have a brother, Clawd, and a sister Clawdeen, and another on the way, Clawdia or Barktholomew. I go to Monster High's little school. A 9th grade center. My sister and brother go to Monster High. My mother works at the monster elementary school. My dad works at a restaurant called "wolf it down". He owns and created it.

Today my sister and I got in one of our fights and the only way to stop was Draculaura honking for her and Clawd. It was because she ate my toast that I had jellied and everything! So I told her to make me another she said no and I was already heated so I started yelling.

After that I finished getting ready for school. Today I was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and a black skirt. I wore gladiators on my feet and my messy orange-blonde hair was straightened. When it was straightened it reached my shoulders.

After that I helped my parents by making them breakfast. I'm such a nice person. Then I waited at the bus stop. And of course who else was there none other than Felecia. Toralei Stripe's little sister who is in my grade. On the bus she sat next to me and we made plans to go to the maul, next weekend.

As the day went on and I went to drama class, math class, Nothing interesting happened. Then at lunch I got a text from mom saying she forgot her lunch and that dad would have it ready when I got there. So I finished my lunch and went to locker 692 which is where I keep my spear clothes and I changed into jeans and took off my jacket changed into gym shoes and put my hair in a ponytail.

I bolted out of the door and down the boulevard. It took me 10 minutes to get too "wolf it down" and another five to get to mom. Once I got there the secretary hassled me so I said, "Call room number 36. Mrs. Wolf will tell you Howleen Wolf is here with a package. You know what put it on speakerphone." She did and mom said, "Ms. Freak, yes my daughter Howleen will have a package for me send her right in."Mom said in her nicest 'leave me alone' voice. I told Ms. Freak it was a pregnancy thing and I get it all the time. In room 36 Mom called me "Sass Master". I was like really?! I tried my hardest not to sass her.

Then I went back to school, lunch was just about over so I changed back and sat next to Felecia for the remainder of lunch. She said that next week we are getting a new student. I didn't like the sound of that but thankfully we were lining up to leave before she could utter another word.

Then nothing in Mad-Science and then we were in Homeroom which I take Homeick. In Homeick we were starting a new project. Taking notes and what a better way to take notes than doing a report. NOT! I don't even know who to do a report on and it has to be done by the first day in October. It's September Tuesday the Seventeenth. Two weeks is all we get! Felecia & I are partners. We are meeting at the coffin bean to list possible candidates. Yay! I happy am because she is the only decent person in that class other than me.

At home I gave Clawdeen a famous Howleen Growl. She waved it off but I didn't care. I asked dad if I could go to the maul he said only if I work on Saturday for 3 hours.

3 hours he couldn't be serious!

Not on a Saturday! I went anyway. It didn't take long before I realized I was booked for Saturday's rush hour dad wrote on our work schedule "1-3 pm Howleen" mom changed it to say "1-3 pm Sass Master {Howleen}". She thinks it's funny, I don't. But I rather dad than mom because ma wouldn't let me go. So off it is to the maul.

At the maul I only waited 3 minutes until Felecia appeared through the Coffin Bean archway. I had already ordered a Latte, she didn't order anything but we went to the "Paws &Claws" store. It wasn't open but there is a whole bunch of people were crowded around the doorway. So I went on my Icoffin and looked at the Paws & Claws website and there was a freaky amount of buzz.

"Let's get out of here."Felecia said in a monotone voice.

"We can't leave they are releasing the new Icoffin in two minutes!"I replied.

"A new Icoffin! O.M.G.!" That was all she said.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. MOVE!" We got to the front of the store. We forgot that the door was a push door. When they opened the door we fell right through and I hit my head on the floor. We got latte all over our fur. One ghoul helped us up. We thanked her and went on about our way grabbing as many Icoffins as we could. Lets se one for me, Clawd, Clawdeen, mom, and dad. Let's not forget Bark or Clawdia. So that's 7 I added an extra for me. It came up to $635.52. I almost didn't get them but I decided since I'm going to work on Saturday I'll pay it off. That was most of my life savings so I feel a little guilty. Felecia only grabbed four so that was $90.22. The cashier rounded because the real price would be 90.212455…. I'm clawsome at math. I'm in Monster Math which is pre-algebra in normie talk.

Afterwards we rinsed and dried our fur and then we started our project. We decided on Yeti's, Abby's parents. We decided to meet up with her tomorrow to get her and her parent's permission.

After that I went home & she went where ever she went. At home I presented everyone with their gifts. They were suffocating me with hugs. I was like "BACK OFF!" they didn't. I fed Cushion and went to sleep. Boy was I tiered.

* * *

How do you like it? I decided to write this because there aren't a lot of m.h. fanfics. Untill next time... Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The Line is Blurred

The next day was the worst scare day I have ever seen or heard of. When I went to the bus stop Felecia felt my pain both our fur was so poufy we looked like puff balls. So I brought her back to my house while I went in for de-frizzing spray. I went into school in slide sandal and sweats. Somehow we still got boyfriends? My boyfriend's name is Kane, Felecia's Leopard. Me and Felecia didn't do much except be swarmed by clueless people. It doesn't bother me but it's weird be famous in two hours. Imagine how it will be for new girl? Anyway it was a semi normal day. I've had a crush on him for about a month or two.

After school I called Abbey she said we could come over. Then I called Felecia and she said she would be there in 10 minutes. Then I fed Cushion asked if I could leave and after I got the permission I was outta there. Abbey is one of my most favorite ghouls on this planet. She is so cold, and in a good way. I was in a hurry to beat Felecia to Abbey's I was jogging. At Abbey's I was there first but Felecia was there soon afterward. We walked into the igloo and were instantly amazed. The igloo was amazing. The first level was the kitchen and living room. Everything is made of ice. In the kitchen the counters and the cabenites are made of huge ice cubes. Countertops were made of thick slabs of thick slabs of ice. The floors Ice covered with wool. Needless to say every appliance was made of Ice it was amazing the lights bounce off the ice. They had a t.v. it was made out of ice too. Downstairs was Abbey's bedroom we weren't allowed to go into her parent's room so we filmed Abbey's. Her room was just like upstairs. I wanted to be adopted by the Bomibledes on spot. Abbey said,"Beautiful is it not?" me and Felecia responded simultaneously," Of course it is." Abbey turned on this disco ball in her ceiling and turned on yak music. Yak music.! She got the vibe and turned it off. That's when me and Felecia got to business.

"So Abbey-" I began "where are you from?" I asked "Yak country." Was Abbey's reply "What country?"

"Russia."

"Where you born in Russia or moved to Russia?" Asked Felecia.

"Born. Omsk."

"How long did you live there?" "15 years."

"How tall are you Abbey?" "5'11."

"They must eat good in Russia."

"Yea every night like a feast compared to Clown's portions."

"I bet." We asked questions she answered in a simple way. It kept going like that until dark. At home I fed cushion then the family kept bugging me so I did what they said I washed dishes and swept the floors and went to bed. That was the whole day.. It was moving fast.


End file.
